Katsuri and Mimmiko
by Neko and Kyu
Summary: just read it here are the pairings :  Naruto X Oc Sasuke x Oc   REVIEW AND READ
1. Chapter 1

**Katsuri & Mimmiko Nashimi**

**Authors Note:**

**Kyu and Neko here!**

**Heya okays this is a dual account so 2 people write the same story**

**Okays then **

**Kyu: This is an awesome story…kinda cause where just writing as we go. Lol O yea Mimmiko and naruto are going to be in love FOREVER! :D …..**

**Neko: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp Okays then Mimmiko is based on Kyu and katsuri is based on MEEEEE! …..-**

**Kyu: Naruto loves me more D:**

**Neko: well sasuke is MY EMO DUCKY! ^o^**

**Kyu: I told you that biz-nitch! D: **

**Neko : pfftttttt whatever anywho enjoy the story **

**DISCLAMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS …THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO ….and if we did Naruto would Be With Kyu and Sasuke with Neko **

**Kyu: I don't know how old masashi kishimoto is but im in love with him 3**

**Chapter 1 ! The fall of the Nashimi!**

**Hokage Intro**

**There is a world with small countries and big countries. The big countries are the lands of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. In each of these lands there is at least one Ninja Village .This story takes place in the land of Fire, more specifically, The Village in the Leaves. This village has many clans : the Uchiha, the Hyuuga ,the Nara ,the Auburame and one clan that remains unknown: The Nashimi Clan!**

**3****rd**** person POV**

**In the forest between the Uchiha Clan and the Nashimi Clan there were two eight year old girls . Twin girls ! Mimmiko and Katsuri Nashimi. They were running toward smoke from a fire wondering what it was burning?**

**Katsuri P.O.V**

**I stood there starring, horrified at the sight before my eyes. The Nashimi compound was on fire. I looked up and saw a huge bird in the sky flying away, then I turned to my sister Mimmy. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, she covered her face with her hands. The heat of the fire stung my face. I turned torwards my sister grabbed her arm and began to run into the forest.**

**Mimmiko P.O.V.**

**I couldn't see anything in the dark forest but that didn't matter right now. I wiped my tear-stained faced with the back of my hand. My sister and I ran towards the clan known as the Uchiha . Out of breathe , we both ran on. We ran toward the only house we knew , of my sister's best friend : Sasuke Uchiha. We both ran to the porch and started pounding on the front door. Everyone in the compound was staring at us as we pounded on the door .**

**Katsuri P.O.V**

**I****knew what was happening. I didn't want to admit it but I knew. Are clan, the Nashimi Clan, one of the most powerful clans in Konoha ,was dying at this very moment.**

"**And theres nothing we can do about it." I whispered with anger clear in my voice.**

**I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them back. **

"**What do you mean?" asked Mimmy**

"**Our clan is dying",I responded not looking at her letting my bangs cover my eyes.**

"**Well you don't know maybe the fire is already gone!" she said as cheerfully as she could. Before I could agree with her , the door abruptly opened.**

**Mimmiko P.O.V.**

**I felt stupid asking "What do you mean?" When the answer was obvious.**

**The next thing I heard was the door opening I instantly turned toward the door too see Mikoto Uchiha , Sasuke's mom. **

"**Help us please !" I said anxiously . **

" **What's wrong ?" Mikoto questioned.**

" **The houses of the Nashimi Clan are on fire !" said Katsuri .**

**I saw people from the clan started running in the direction of the hokage tower and the Nashimi compound.**

**" Oh dear, Come on in girls " said Mikoto and she gently shoved us inside " stay here with Itachi and Sasuke till I get back"**

**Katsuri and I stared after her as she run off with a worried look on her face . **

**" well..." I started to say but got interupted by some one else .**

**" What are you guys doing here" asked a tired sounding voice that belonged to the one and only infamouse Sasuke Uchiha .**

**I heard my sister give an aggravated sigh . I turned to see her glaring at Sasuke.**

**I know they are both best friends but my sister loves to tease Sasuke and get him angry ... Now to think about she likes to annoy alot of people .**

**"Sasuke do you really want to know why we are here " my sister asked in a bored tone but her eyes shone with amusement .**

**" Yeah considering you 2 are in my house baka-Kitty-chan " Sasuke replied with a smug smirk on his face .**

**I had to smile Katsuri hated being called Kitty she always said it was an offence to her considering shes not that short .**

**Katsuri P.O.V.**

**" well Mimmy and I are here because are clan is on fire " I said the last part with alot of dramatic air . **

**Sasuke laughed . He had the cheek to laugh at me . He thought that I , ME , Katsuri Miki Nashimi , was KIDDING !**

**" No seriously why are you guys here you don't expect me to believe what you just said do you? " said the stupid Itachi-wannabe Named Sasuke.**

**Okays I know what you are thinking : What the hell ? isn't he supposed to be your best friend? ... Well yea he is we just fight alot and tease each other and all that ...**

**I glared at Sasuke and I could tell my sister was rather aggratvated with him as well . I outwardly sighed and gave my famous ' Boy-you - better-shut-up- before - I beat- you- up' look.**

**I said " yes We are both very serious about what I just said just like how I was serious when I said the back of your freakin' head looks like a duck's butt" **

**Sasuke scoweled . then he started death glareing at me while saying"Shut up idiot" and muttering under his breathe. I shot him a glare back . Soon enough we were having a glaring contest.**

**" but don't worry about the fire we got help and every thing " Mimmy said quietly and doubtfully.**

**Mimmiko P.O.V.**

**I knew I sounded doubtful when I spoke those words . I smiled when i saw my sister and Sasuke still glaring at each other . Kat loved to tease Sasuke but she still repected him she just didn't show it often.I wonder whats happening right now in our clan area. **

**Are they safe? Are they dead ? Whats happening ? were the thoughts running through my mind . I was anious and worried . Hell! Those words were understatements . I was losing my Mind!**

**" what time is it ?" I heard Kat ask . **

**"How am I supposed to know ?" asked Sasuke .**

**" Cause you are supposedly smart ! " retorted my sister .**

**" It's 10:30 " said Itachi blankly.**

**HOLY CHIZNITS! I forgot he was still there he was so fucking quiet.**

**Neko: okays sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to go**

**kyu was wrtiting the story with me but she had to go so yea **

**we'll write the profiles for the characters in chapter 2 **

**somtimes both of us will write the chapter together or we will write them by ourselves **

**this one we both wrote together **

**was Sasuke to OOC **

**did you like the nashimi twins ?**

**Okays then byes and remember **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat suri and Mimmiko **

**Neko: soooo sorry we are updating late and that its only me  
my internet was being retarded and all that crap PLUS stupid homework CURSE YOU ROTTEN TEACHERS!**

**Neko: okays Kyu is sadly not here so I'm posting this chapter ...ALONE :'( **

**But give awesome credit to Kyu to cause she edited it and wrote alot **

**anywho ENJOy CHAPTER 2 !**

**Katsuri POV :**

**"11:00 ? shouldn't your mom be back by now ? I mean I know its only benn 5 minutes but a tiny little fire isn't that big of a deal!" I said harshly.**

**" are you kidding ? It was HUGE " exclaimed Mimmiko. I glared at Mimmy . **

**"And by Huge I mean it was so tiny you c-could barely see it ! " stuttered Mimmy.  
Suddenly The door swung open we all spun around ( Itachi,Sasuke,kat,&Mimmy) to see... Mikoto with a doubtful expression...**

**Mimmiko POV :**

**"What's wrong ? " I said quickly.**

**"ummm..." she took a while to answer . "look ladies y-you need to c-come with me " said Mikoto .  
She quickly walked over and pushed us (Mimmy and Kat) towards the door . I turned backward to face Sasuke and Itachi .  
Sasuke looked as confused as we were , but Itachi lokked well aware of what was happening . **

**"Where are we going ?" asked Katsuri irritateely . **

**" Go to sleep Itachi-kun Sasuke-kun " Mikoto said before slamming the door .**

**Katsuri POV : ( these POVs are short SORRY we'll work on it )**

**I get angry very fast ! Why couldn't Mikoto bring herself to tell us what's going on?**

**I mean really ?" our own family and she won't tell us ? **

**This situattion is really lovely-note sarcasm. I was busy ranting inside of my head that the next thing I knew I felt pain in my whole body .**

**"owies " I muttered ...**

**Mimmiko POV : **

**I heard a thunk and a smalll 'owies ' .  
I turn and see Katsuri laying down on the ground next to a treee and rubbing her face .  
Last I saw her face looked lost in thought so lost she ran into the tree infront of her . I saterted laughing . **

**I felt like I hadn't laughed in a long time but really the last time I laughed was earlier when Naruto played that trick on I ruka sensei . **

**I laughed again at the thought of Iruka-sensei having a nosebleed from Naruto's Sexy harem jutsu. I sighed .  
Katsuri was now sitting up , now her face showed pain, annoyance, and embarrassment .  
I smirked wich caused her to scowl at me . ' so childish 'I thought I smiled at my thoughts ,causing Kat to get more and more annoyed .**

**" Come on girls " called Mikoto . Oh yea she's here to . The to of us start running to catch up to Mikoto.**

**Katsuri POV: **

**I sighed . If it was 11:00 when we left then its probarly 11:15 or 11:10 .  
I wonder if Kaa-san and Do-san are okay. I stop running and start walking once I reach Mikoto -san .**

**I actually look ahead so I don't run into a tree again .  
Urg.. That stupid tree. Because of it my whole face hurts I wonder if your whole face can be briused ?  
Hmmm yeah ya know all purple and stuff. I checked my face to make sure theres no blood . It better not be bleeding . I hate blodd.  
I feel my face then look at my hands nope no blood .**

**Mimmiko POV : **

**"Finally the hokage tower !" I sigh and let out a deep breath . **

**I lead the way up the steps . I run all the way to the hokage's office and slam the door open .**

**NEKO: heys sorry for the cliffhange but we want to leave some stuff for chapter 3 WE ARE NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY **

**we really want to finish this **

**remember IF you reveiw ITACHI WILL LOVE YOU **

**REVEIW REVIEW ciao Neko**


	3. Neko Author Note

**Hello Neko here okay Kyu and I decided that this story will be temperarorly pa****we are working on other individual stories and we never have enough time to plan the next chp**

**because we cant do it in class **

**we hope to continue **

Katsuri and Mimmiko** but for no its paused **

**thank you **

**Neko**


End file.
